penguin_master_agencyfandomcom-20200214-history
PMA: Mission X 5: A New Evil
'''PMA: Mission X 5: A New Evil '''is a PMA Video Game and the 5th installment of the PMA: Mission X series. It is also the sequel of PMA: Mission X 4: Maverick Uprising. The game celebrates the new character in RPs, Bell. The game is for the Wii U and Xbox One and is rated T for Teen. Playable Characters Agent Fire Man Agent 1010100101 Wave Panda Man Kirbyfan Dr. Electric Agent Phcool23 Agent Mawile Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe Agent Groot Agent 8902 Agent Ghost Agent Black Puffle Unlockable Characters and how to unlock them Mega Man - Complete Story Mode as any character Hot Dog - Complete Story Mode as Agent 1010100101 Zero - Complete Story Mode as Mega Man Freeze Man - Win 7 battles in Battle Mode as Agent Fire Man Agent Titanium - Complete Story Mode as any character without losing any lives Meta Knight - Complete Story Mode as Kirbyfan X - Reach the 4th stage as any character then find the secret area and defeat X Xanpo1 - Reach the 2th stage as Agent Black Puffle then find the secret area and defeat Xanpo1 Mecha Sonic - Win 3 battles in Battle Mode as Hot Dog Mr. L - Win 20 battles in Battle Mode as any character Dark - Complete Story Mode as Hot Dog Sonic - Complete Story Mode as Mega Man or Hot Dog Shadow - Complete Story Mode as Dark or Sonic Silver - Complete Story Mode as Sonic or Shadow Bass - Complete Story Mode as Zero or Mega Man Mega Man X - Complete Story Mode as Zero, Bass, or Mega Man Seelkadoom - Complete Story Mode as Hot Dog or Dark Shadow King Dedede - Win 50 battles in Battle Mode as Kirby Shadow Meta Knight - Win 60 battles in Battle Mode as Meta Knight Bell - Beat her in Agent Fire Man's Story 0-Vision No. 1 - Defeat him in Story Mode Bosses 1. Yellow Devil 2. Snake Man 3. Napalm Man 4. Metal Man 5. Flame Man 6. (As Agent Fire Man) Bell 6. (As any character except Agent Fire Man) 0-Vision No. 1 7. Fire Devil 8. Mecha Agents Proto 9. Vile 10. (As Agent Fire Man) Shira Bell 10. (As any character except Agent Fire Man) Mind Nega Rose 11. Slicer (Final Boss) and Slicer Z (Final Boss only as Hot Dog Red/Agent 1010100101) DLC Costumes Agent Fire Man (Iron Man costume) Kirbyfan (Kirby costume) Dr. Electric (Elec Man costume) Agent 1010100101 (Sonic costume) Wave Panda Man (Bamboo Pandamonium costume) Agent Ghost (King Boo costume) Agent 8902 (Klonoa costume) Agent Black Puffle (Firestorm costume) Agent Mawile (Greymon costume) Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe (Arceus costume) Agent Groot (Groot costume) Agent Phcool23 (PH costume) Secret Characters and how to unlock themCategory:Video Games ????? - Complete the secret Fire Ninja quest as Fire to unlock ??????? - Complete the secret Anime Fire! quest as Fire ???????? - Unlock ??????? ??????? - Unlock ??????? and ???????? ??? - Complete the secret SONIC! quest as Sonic ?-?????? ??. ? - Complete the secret Abandoned Memory quest as 0-Vision No. 1 ?????? - Complete the secret Wind Ring quest as any character Soon to be ruler of the world, ?? ?: Type 149210 in the password screen.